Heat
by PKatt19
Summary: After Daniel and Guthrie narrowly escape a barn fire, Daniel bears the blame, taking heat from Adam and himself... whether he deserves it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Heat  
**By PKatt

**Warnings: **Some curse words we never heard on the show  
**Disclaimer:** See my profile page  
**Story Notes: **I confess I don't really remember a lot about this show from when it originally aired, but thanks to May I'm eternally grateful for a chance to revisit the McFadden's all these years later! She sent me the dvds and I have been in love ever since.  
I'm thrilled at the amount of fic I've seen here (will get to reading very soon) and hope you don't mind me joining in to play.  
I would say I'll play nice and leave them all in one piece, but, well, that ain't gonna happen! LOL Needless to say I'm a h/c, angst kinda girl so some brothers will have to bite the bullet. I do have my favorites to write about, but I will try to be fair to all the guys and Hannah.  
Many thanks to my awesome beta, May, who not only corrects my incoherent ramblings, but provides inspiration and ideas to feed my muse! Thanks, my friend.

* * *

**Part 1**

Daniel slammed the brakes on the Jeep and would have sent Guthrie sailing if not for the seatbelt strapped across the boy's chest. He felt a wave of guilt slice through the building anger, but he was on a mission. Those damn Leonard boys were at it again and this time the resident school bullies had targeted Guthrie. Bad move when the kid you've picked on has six older brothers.

"You stay here, I'll take care of this." Daniel warned.

He knew neither of them were supposed to be on the Watson's property, much less in the dilapidated barn the old man refused to tear down. Daniel was just going to evoke a little fear in those pint-sized thugs and make sure they knew picking on Guthrie McFadden was an invitation for the whole family to kick their asses.

Daniel slowed, letting his eyes adjust to the low light inside the rotting structure. The place felt cold, haunted, and a prickle of dread crawled up his neck. He needed to run these kids off, get Guthrie's things and get the hell out of this place.

Laughter drifted from above his head and infuriated Daniel all over again. He grabbed the wooden ladder leading to the hayloft, his senses immediately realizing what the boys were doing. His nose burned and a cloud of smoke floated like a haze from above. Not only were these brothers bullies, they were insanely stupid too.

Daniel scrambled up the rickety ladder, already standing before they noticed his presence. "Hey!"

Both boys blanched, their cigarette laden hands swinging behind them as Daniel approached. "You two are dumber than I ever gave you credit for."

"What are you gonna do about it?" The taller of the boys found his voice and tried what apparently had always worked. Intimidation.

They were going to have to do better than that. Daniel had taken on much bigger and smarter adversaries than these pre-teen wannabes. He snorted his disgust and both boys dashed past him, fighting each other over the one ladder to freedom. Daniel grinned. He would have loved to have punched them in the face, but unlike them, he was no bully.

Daniel slid easily down the ladder and met Guthrie running through the doorway. "Man, did you see them take off!"

Daniel tried not to let his satisfaction show, but he couldn't control the urgency in his voice. "Yeah, I saw. I didn't see your books though." Admittedly he'd been distracted not only by those boys and their cigarettes, but the overwhelming need to get out of this place.

"They must be up here." Guthrie jumped onto the ladder and Daniel grabbed him by the waist and set him back on solid ground.

"I'll get 'em. You go back to the Jeep that you weren't supposed to leave." His tone grew sharper as he remembered the kid hadn't heeded his instructions.

"All right." Guthrie said, slumping his shoulders and walking slowly toward the door.

"Now!" The uneasy feeling Daniel had was starting to snowball and he could feel his heart thumping faster against his chest. He watched Guthrie until he'd disappeared outside, then bounded up the ladder.

A pile of books and Guthrie's jacket were strewn around the thick straw and Daniel gathered them as quickly as possible. His anxiety grew as the planks under his feet creaked and bent with the added weight, reminding him why he shouldn't be here at all. The heel of his boot splintered one of the boards and he lost his balance, slamming his knee into a support beam and sending his collection of books to the ground below.

"Damn it!" He shouted through clenched teeth and cupped his injured knee in a futile attempt to ease the pain. He refrained from expressing any of the colorful vocabulary floating in his brain just in case Guthrie might be within hearing range. Limping carefully across the loft he registered a strong whiff of smoke and glanced toward the corner the boys had vacated.

Ah, hell.

Smoke billowed slowly from beneath the straw and Daniel rushed to the source, using the jacket still in his grip to beat out the sparks.

"Daniel?"

Shit, why couldn't that kid listen to him once in a while?

"Guthrie, damn it!" Daniel looked over the edge at his brother, his voice a mixture of anger and panic. "Get your books and get back to the Jeep or I'll whip you myself."

Daniel watched Guthrie scramble to pick up his things, making sure the kid had disappeared outside before starting down the ladder.

Daniel coughed as the stench of smoke assaulted his lungs and he turned to find the source. Panic squeezed his heart as he watched tiny flames explode like popcorn across the back of the loft. _No, no! _Smoke rose from beneath the dry straw like a deadly fog, rolling toward his only means of escape. Daniel hobbled forward, trying desperately to ignore the fear and the pain and make it out before the whole barn went up.

All he had to do was get to the ladder. Daniel felt the adrenaline surge as he got closer, the heat and smoke heavy against his back. It was right there, he could almost reach out and grab it. Daniel cried out in desperation as the floor cracked, swallowing one foot and pulling him to the rotted floor. He didn't have time to catch his breath before the planks beneath him gave way and he fell, his heart stuck in his throat as he plunged straight down.

The impact knocked the breath out of him and slammed his head on the ground hard enough to send a barrage of pain the length of his body and blur his vision. Sheer will was the only thing keeping him conscious. He had to stay awake; make sure Guthrie was safe.

Daniel crawled forward, the movement causing a wave of nausea but he swallowed it back. He could hear the crackle and feel the growing heat behind him and knew the fire had gotten another hold.

"Daniel, hurry!" Guthrie shouted and he felt the boy grab his hand and pull. "It's burning, Daniel, get up!"

"Guthrie! Get out!" Daniel screamed through the haze surrounding his mind. "Go!"

Daniel tried to suck in more air, but the smoke was closing in on him. He gagged, fighting to make his limbs move and managed to push himself just a little farther. Guthrie continued to hold onto his arm, yanking until Daniel thought his shoulder would separate. Damn it! He knew Guthrie wouldn't leave unless he did.

Calling upon every ounce of determination and energy he had left, Daniel used the leverage Guthrie provided and got his feet under him enough to propel forward. Guthrie's screams faded as the buzzing in his skull grew louder and the agony in his body intolerable. He tried to keep moving until the darkness beckoning him finally claimed him.

* * *

Crane felt the searing heat bathe his face as he threw another bucket of water into the roaring fire. The old barn was a lost cause and good riddance as far as he was concerned. He and his brothers just had to keep the flames from spreading into the dry brush until the volunteer fire department got there. No easy task. Crane kicked out a stray ember with the toe of his boot before rushing back to the well for more water. And to catch a peek at Daniel.

The dilapidated structure had come close to claiming both Daniel and Guthrie that evening. Crane didn't know the full story, just Guthrie's abrupt entrance at the house and out-of-breath yelling that Daniel was hurt and the Watson's barn was on fire. They'd arrived to a fully engulfed fire and Daniel curled on the ground, coughing his lungs out, barely conscious and dangerously close to the burning building. Crane trembled at the fresh memory and cast a concerned look at his stunned brother sitting against their old truck and staring wide-eyed at the glowing blaze. If not for Ford standing vigil next to Daniel, Crane would have told Adam to screw the fire and the neighbor's timber. He still might. Right now he was furious no one had set a match to the place long before now. Before he'd almost lost his family in that creaky death-trap.

Adam's not-so-subtle nudge shook Crane back to reality and he picked up the newly filled bucket, his hands shaking with the overflow of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He'd already decided five more minutes in this futile endeavor and then he was going to Daniel. Fire truck or no fire truck. The kid looked ready to pass out and Crane would be damned if he was going to risk his little brother's well-being over a rotted patch of forest.

The fire hissed and popped as embers exploded like a Fourth of July sparkler. Crane turned his head from the spray, his mind honing in on a chorus of shouts surrounding him. Confused, he searched for the source of ensuing panic, his eyes settling on Daniel. The kid was bolting straight toward the blazing barn door and shoving Ford off as he desperately tried to hold his older brother back.

"Oh, shit." Crane sprinted toward the pair, his voice joining Ford's yelling in vain for Daniel to stop. But Daniel didn't seem to hear anything. The heat caused the kid to hesitate long enough for Crane to grasp his waist and fling him around. Crane could feel the flames scorching the back of his shirt as he wrapped his arms protectively around Daniel.

The realization that Daniel's head injury had him confused enough to run into a burning building scared the bejeeus out of him. That he almost did it despite the fact his big brother was only five feet away made Crane downright nauseous. He should have known Daniel couldn't think straight. Hell, the kid had a huge gash on the side of his head and had been out for at least fifteen minutes before they got to him. Damn, he should have let the others deal with the fire and driven Daniel to the hospital.

Guilt didn't have time to settle in before Crane had other problems; like a crazed little brother with a single-minded and self-destructive mission. Daniel shoved hard against him, flailing arms breaking Crane's hold and throwing him off balance.

"Daniel!" Crane cried out, his hand grasping the back of Daniel's shirt as he headed back toward the barn.

"Guthrie!" A deep cough punctuated the panicked plea and brought clarity to his brother's dangerous behavior.

"Daniel! He's not in there!" Crane yelled, hoping Daniel would be lucid enough to comprehend. Instead he felt the fabric slip through his fingers as Daniel lunged forward. Thank God for reinforcements. Adam and Brian blocked his path this time, each grabbing an arm and physically carrying Daniel toward the safety of the truck.

Daniel had no intention of going without a fight and twisted hard against their restraints. Crane had never seen anyone, much less Daniel, in such a frenzied panic, but he understood. He would be hard pressed to give up if he thought one of his brothers was trapped in a raging inferno too. The only problem was Daniel was treading close to hurting himself or one of them if they couldn't get through to him.

"Get him out, please! Guthrie!" Daniel shouted until his voice cracked with fatigue and gave way to another coughing fit. Adam was trying to calm him; Crane could hear him trying to reassure their terrified sibling that Guthrie was back home, safe with Hannah, but Daniel heard none of it. His eyes were rimmed red with tears and frustration as he thrashed violently, desperate to get free. "Get him, please!"

Crane pushed past Adam and Brian and pulled Daniel tight against his chest, amazed at the raw power emanating from his brother in spite of his injuries. Years of hard labor on the ranch had made them all strong and tough and right now Daniel's hysteria made him nearly impossible to control. If not for Adam and Brian keeping a steady hold on him, the kid would have fought out of Crane's grip once more.

"Daniel, shhhh, Guthrie's not here. He's home, he's all right." Crane whispered in his brother's ear, refusing to let go despite Daniel's efforts to dislodge their steadying hands. He rested his chin on Daniel's head, the stench of smoke wafting from his dark hair. "Nobody's in there, kiddo. Everybody's all right."

Daniel's struggling diminished and Crane loosened his hold. Daniel looked up at him, his eyes still glazed, but there was comprehension now. Crane smiled and wiped at the smeared soot beneath his brother's eyes. "It's okay, Danny."

Another bout of coughing and Daniel's knees buckled. Crane eased him to the ground, rocking slowly in an effort to soothe both their frazzled nerves. He let out a sigh of relief as the sound of sirens and the flash of red lights invaded his senses and he felt Daniel's body go limp as the exhausted kid folded in his arms.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heat**

**Author's notes:** Ok, apologies for the length of time between chapters, but May forced me to add some scenes *g*. Anyway, this is a short one but I wanted to go ahead and post before everyone forgot what was going on. The next part is written, just needs some work so hopefully it won't be so long in coming. Thanks for all the encouraging PMs and feedback for my first chapter! Wonderful welcome for my first 7B story. Thanks too to May for her input and insight on this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Crane traced the well-worn path of carpet leading from the waiting area to the hospital admitting area. Again. The receptionist looked up and gave a slight shrug, indicating she knew no more than she had the other fifty times he'd paced by her desk. She'd already promised him the doctors would be out as soon as they knew something.

"Would you sit down and stop harassing the poor girl?" Brian called out, putting his hand over the mouth of the phone as he held it away from his face.

Crane ignored the suggestion. He had to keep moving or his tightly wound emotions would erupt and the shrapnel wouldn't be pretty. "What's Adam saying? Are they coming?"

Brian shook his head as he resumed his conversation with their eldest brother. "No, we don't know anything yet, I promise I'll let you know the minute we do."

Brian balanced the receiver against his shoulder, digging into his back pocket and handing Crane his wallet. "Get us some more coffee, would ya?" Brian whispered and motioned in the direction of the vending machines.

Not that Crane didn't already know where they were. He'd already downed two cups, or was it three? Too bad they didn't have a wet bar; a stiff drink might have soothed his nerves or at least dampened the worry. As each minute ticked off the clock Crane felt the tension build and the scenarios playing in his head grew darker.

Daniel had been conscious, but not entirely lucid on the ride here. The gash on his head had looked nasty, but had stopped bleeding before they'd arrived at the emergency room. It was his panic and confusion that scared Crane. The whole way Daniel asked the same questions over and over. "Where's Guthrie?" "Please let me see him, Crane." "Are you sure he's all right?"

No matter how many times they had tried to convince him that Guthrie was at home and safe, Daniel would settle for a few minutes, then ask again. Whatever visions remained fused in Daniel's mind trumped any words his older brothers used to try and soothe him.

"Hey, you gonna drink both of those?"

Crane jerked as the sound of Brian's voice pierced his thoughts. He didn't remember putting money in the machine or picking up the cups shaking in his hands. He offered one to his brother, trying to steady his grip.

"What if he has a skull fracture or a brain bleed or..." Crane's fears spilled like the hot coffee in his hand. He barely noticed. All he could think of was how confused and scared his kid brother had been even as the orderlies had pushed him through those swinging doors.

"Whoa, slow down." Brian guided him toward the closest row of chairs, setting both drinks on a side table. "Listen to me, Dan'l is going to be fine. Any minute now somebody's gonna come out here and tell us the kid's driving 'em crazy and begging us to take him home."

Crane laughed softly at the familiar image of his amiable brother's mood change when he was sick. "Great, and it'll be me that has to bunk with Mr. Crankypants."

"Here." Brian said, shoving the Styrofoam cup into Crane's sticky hands. "I'll grab you some paper towels, stay here. No pacing, okay, little brother?"

Crane nodded, he wasn't entirely sure he could even stand up at the moment. "Is Adam on his way?"

Brian turned, shaking his head. "I told him we had this, he didn't need to get the boys out this late unless…" Brian's voice trailed then recovered. "So no, we'll see 'em when we get home. With Daniel."

Crane smiled half-heartedly, praying Brian was right. Hell he'd give anything to already be there, everyone under the same roof, safe. He wouldn't even mind hearing a complaint or two from Daniel.

* * *

Adam hung up the phone for the fourth time tonight and Hannah looked at him, her sympathetic eyes full of questions.

"He's got a concussion, smoke inhalation and a severely bruised knee, but he'll be all right. Brian's signing the release forms now." Adam sighed, the tension cramping his shoulders finally easing.

Hannah pulled him close, the feel of her arms around his waist and the gentle weight of her head resting against his chest filled him with renewed strength. "I'll let the boys know." Hannah said as she pulled away.

"Let Guthrie sleep, the kid's had a tough day."

Hannah rubbed his arm and smiled. "We all have."

He nodded in agreement and scrubbed his hair with one hand, wondering how many new gray strands he'd acquired in the last few hours. Adam marveled at how his mother had always managed to keep her cool and her sanity with this rowdy bunch of pint-sized cowboys. It was days like this he longed for her strong presence, her advice and the sweet cadence of her voice telling him he'd be all right. That they would all be.

Of course he had Hannah now and it hadn't taken her long to love them all as much as he did. And that meant she also shared in the worry tonight. No, he wasn't alone, but that fact brought its own added burden of guilt.

And despite the good news from Brian, Adam hoped Guthrie would sleep until morning. He knew the kid was upset, probably even traumatized at what he had witnessed. The sight of their youngest, his eyes wide and terrified as tears tracked through the soot clinging to his face, had scared the hell out of Adam. The words Guthrie had choked out caused Adam's heart to skip several beats as the weight of the potential tragedy had punched him in the gut.

Did Daniel not realize what another loss would do to this family? Adam couldn't fathom a legitimate reason for either of them to have been on Chet Watson's land. That place had always been off limits. Especially the old barn that stood only a few yards from the kids' route to and from school. And it was a school night for heaven's sake, they both should have had been home to finish chores before dark and homework before dinner. Instead one of them must have talked the other into embarking on a little adventure into forbidden territory and had almost gotten themselves killed.

Adam could feel a renewed throbbing in the back of his head as anger replaced the worry he'd been holding onto the last few hours. His mind exploded with questions and his exasperation at Daniel needed a release.

Though he'd already given Watson a piece of his mind, regardless of why they were there, it had been Daniel's responsibility to stop it. He was eighteen, old enough to realize the consequences, old enough to keep Guthrie out of trouble. He had thought Daniel's reckless decision to look for gold in that godforsaken mine had taught him a valuable lesson. Made him think twice before involving his younger brothers in another childish exploit.

He peered out the front window, knowing logically they wouldn't be pulling up the driveway for another forty-five minutes or so. Adam closed his eyes and massaged the corded muscles in his neck, knowing the tension would only get worse until he had a chance to vent. He didn't have any choice but to wait. He would make sure Daniel was truly all right…and then he would kill him.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heat**

******Author's notes: **Thanks so much for all the encouragement and patience. This one's a little bit longer and made better by May's astute input! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Crane let the familiar drone of the engine soothe his frazzled nerves as the truck traced the road leading home. He was worn out, mentally and physically, yet wired at the same time. Fright and worry could do that to a man. Of course six cups of hospital coffee probably didn't do much for those jitters either.

Daniel moaned as Brian turned the vehicle onto the gravel and Crane tucked his wounded sibling closer to his side. Daniel didn't protest. In fact the kid hadn't budged from under Crane's arm the entire ride and his complacency worried Crane a little. Thankfully this trip Daniel was calm and lucid; not the struggling, confused and outright panicked little brother they'd accompanied to the emergency room.

"Sorry for the rough ride, Dan'l. You doin' okay?" Brian asked, reaching over and cupping the back of Daniel's neck. Apparently he was concerned too.

"I'm all right." Daniel mumbled, his words triggering a raspy cough.

Crane exchanged an anxious look with Brian. The kid had a concussion, smoke inhalation, five stitches along his temple and a knee too swollen to bend. The doctors who'd examined him had run every scan and test Crane had heard of and a few he hadn't. They had reassured the brothers everything was normal; no broken bones or internal injuries. That Daniel would be sore and have a killer headache for a few days, but all things considered, the kid was damn lucky. 'All right' wasn't even visible in a microscope yet, but Daniel was well enough to come home and that was enough for now.

Of course they had also stressed the urgency of bringing Daniel back if he became difficult to wake, started slurring his words or the pain got too bad. Crane had a list of things that could still go wrong typed out nice and pretty on the discharge sheet crumpled in his pocket.

The wheels ground to a halt at the front gate, Crane so lost in thought and sheer exhaustion he hadn't noticed the house coming into view.

"Hang on, I'll help you with him." Brian said, opening his door then pausing to scrutinize Crane. "You look ready to drop."

"I'm fine." Crane said, fumbling weakly for the handle that suddenly felt fifty-pounds heavier than usual. Brian opened the door from the outside and Crane almost hit the dirt.

The raised eyebrow and soft snort told him Brian wasn't buying into his lie.

"C'mon, let's go in." Crane whispered to Daniel, helping him slide across the seat.

"Get my crutches." Daniel motioned toward the truck bed.

Crane shook his head. "You're not gonna need 'em right now, they can wait."

He felt Daniel balk and smiled inwardly at the recognizable spark of rebellion. It didn't last long though and he relented, allowing Crane to help him out of the cab. Daniel hissed as his injured leg touched down then buckled and Crane said a quiet 'thanks' as Brian's quick reflexes stopped their little brother from hitting the hard earth.

Crane was grateful too that Brian had insisted he go along tonight. It scared him to think about trying to drive Daniel to the ER by himself. It turned out Crane had needed not only the physical backup, but the moral support as well. As crass as his older brother could be, Crane was sure glad to have him on his side at times like this. They rarely saw eye-to-eye on anything except their unwavering loyalty to family.

"Whoa, hold on there." Brian said, leaning over and draping Daniel's arm across his shoulders. Crane mimicked the act and they slowly picked their way toward the porch. Daniel endured the humiliation in silence, his deep, careful breaths telling Crane better than words that the kid was hurting.

By the time the trio had maneuvered the porch steps Crane's limbs were shaking, his muscles rebelling against the added strain on his exhausted body.

"You good there, sport?" Brian asked Daniel as he pulled open the screen door.

"Yeah."

Crane hated the defeated tone and squeezed Daniel's neck in silent support, guiding him into the foyer. Their ever-vigilant family members swarmed them, desperate to see for themselves that Daniel was indeed alive and in one piece. Of course the only thing on Crane's agenda was getting Daniel to their room and settled for the night. Everybody could hold off on the questions until the poor kid had had a chance to rest and recuperate.

"You all right?" Adam cupped Daniel's face with one palm as they stepped inside, making visual inventory of their brother's injuries. Adam's voice a tightrope between concern and controlled anger.

Daniel nodded, his eyes squinted against the light and the obvious throbbing inside his skull the movement caused. "Where's Guthrie?"

That question again. Despite the calmness in his delivery Crane could still hear a hint of panic behind it. He knew Daniel had spent the afternoon in a whirlwind of confusion and he sympathized.

"He's sleeping in Evan and Ford's room, sweetheart." Hannah said, her fingers automatically carding through Daniel's hair and inspecting the bruise spreading from beneath the bandage. "He's tired, but fine."

Crane gripped Daniel's shoulder and ushered him toward the stairs. He knew he wouldn't be mobile much longer and truth was Crane wasn't feeling all too steady either. The sooner he got him settled the sooner they could both rest.

Adam took over Brian's place to help Daniel up the stairs and Crane held his breath. Big brother was pissed. Crane had really hoped Adam's adrenaline high from worry would spare Daniel and Guthrie until he'd had a chance to cool off or vent to Hannah.

As they finally made their way down the hall, Daniel stopped in front of his younger brothers' room, his eyes pleading. "Wait."

Crane met Adam's gaze, ready to overrule if there had been a hint of dissention. He understood Daniel's need to see that Guthrie was all right.

"Just a quick look." Adam said.

The door creaked softly and the light from the hallway illuminated a path to the bed Guthrie occupied. Crane took over supporting Daniel, guiding him slowly in the dim light toward the boy's sleeping form. He could feel the relief and gratitude rolling off Daniel as he dropped onto the side of the bed and rested a shaky hand on Guthrie's head. Crane recognized it; he'd experienced the same gamut of emotions earlier today.

Crane gave him a few minutes then pulled Daniel to his feet. "C'mon kid, you need some rest too."

He led Daniel into their room and eased him onto his bed. Crane could feel his own head spinning as he pulled his kid brother's boots off and tossed them against the wall. Adam leaned on the door frame watching as Crane helped Daniel undress. Crane could feel the tension pouring off Adam. He knew Daniel felt it too. He also knew from experience their eldest's propensity to let his fear turn into irrational anger would be inevitable.

"Mind explaining what the hell you two were doing on Chet Watson's property?"

And there it was. Damn. Crane hated being right sometimes.

Crane felt Daniel flinch and caught a flash of anger shining in the kid's pain-filled eyes. Adam was too upset and worried to let go and his accusatory tone did nothing but raise Daniel's defenses.

"Adam, this can wait." Crane snapped. He probably could have been more tactful, but stress and fatigue had worn his tolerance to a nub and his protective hackles rose as he stood between his brothers. He might not be able to prevent Adam's wrath, but maybe he could divert it for now.

"Didn't you ask Guthrie what happened?" Daniel shot back. "Or you just assuming everything was my fault?"

"He's just a kid, you're supposed to look out for him, not lure him into trouble. Trouble, that I might add, almost got you both killed." Adam said, his voice a restrained shout.

"Hey, give him a break." Crane said, letting his voice rise to match Adam's. "Hear him out, Adam."

"That's okay, no matter what the truth is he'll find a way to blame me." Daniel sat up, his face turning ashen from the sudden effort and Crane cupped a hand at the base of his neck to steady him.

"Try me!" Adam spat.

"Never mind."

"Sometimes, Daniel, I swear, you're more of a kid than Guthrie." Adam countered, throwing his hands up in frustration.

Crane had had enough. This head-butting was getting heated and ugly fast and neither one of them were thinking straight.

"Adam, knock it off!" Crane stepped toward his brother, the aggressive gesture more to gain Adam's attention than an actual threat, but Crane wasn't about to let him steam-roll Daniel. Especially when the kid was neither prepared for or up to the verbal attack. "You both need to cool down and discuss this tomorrow. Like adults."

Adam started to retort, then stopped cold. Crane hoped the sight of their wounded and distressed brother caused Adam to think twice. Of course the drop-dead stare he was boring into him right now couldn't hurt.

"We'll talk about this later." Adam promised Daniel. "When we're both feeling better."

As Adam disappeared into the hallway, Crane let out a deep breath. He was afraid Adam had over-stepped some boundaries. At eighteen, Daniel still had not mastered navigating the perilous path between boy and man. And Daniel's oldest brother, the one he admired and looked to for parental guidance, was the last person who needed to point that out.

"Let him cool off, he might even be rational in the morning." Crane said as he turned back to Daniel.

Daniel nodded cautiously, dropping his head in his hands in what Crane figured was either distress or despair. Probably both.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Crane squeezed Daniel's shoulder and gently pushed him back against the pillow. "You can tell us what happened tomorrow. Right?"

Daniel looked up at him with pleading, bloodshot eyes. "I don't remember, Crane. Maybe I _was_ being a screw up and almost got him killed?"

The confession startled Crane. He knew memory loss was among the complications the E.R. doctor had mentioned, he'd just assumed with Daniel so distraught, so hell-bent on finding Guthrie that he must have remembered everything. It didn't matter that they'd said it was normal, Crane still found it disconcerting.

"You don't remember anything?" Crane tried to keep the concern out of his voice. The last thing he wanted was to alarm Daniel with his own paranoia.

"All I see is jumbled flashes of fire and Guthrie trapped in the middle of it. And it was my fault." Daniel's words trailed into a whisper.

Crane knew it was the exhaustion and the guilt talking. The same song he'd heard after the mine collapse. Daniel might not know it, but Crane would bet his life that nothing remotely close had happened this time. His kid brother had grown up a lot since that day.

"Daniel, unless you purposely set that fire, which is about as likely as you playing a gig on the moon, then I don't want to hear any of the self-incriminating bull, okay?" Crane sat on the bed facing his younger brother and draped his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Listen, you know how irrational Adam gets when he's scared. Give it some time; you'll remember when your brain thinks you're ready. So stop beating yourself up, okay?"

"Okay."

Daniel sounded less than convinced.

"And nobody thinks you're a screw up." Crane swatted him affectionately on his good knee. "Just ask Brian sometime about the outright stupid and dangerous things Adam used to do."

Daniel snorted. "Saint Adam?"

"Oh, yeah, one and the same. You younger boys don't remember how he was before…" Crane's voice trailed, not wanting to dredge up any more painful memories. "Let's just say Brian had a hard time keeping up with him in his wild days."

Daniel grew quiet and Crane hoped he was mulling over the idea of their astute and responsible older brother as a former hell-raiser. More likely he was choking on self-recrimination that nothing but time would soothe over. Daniel swallowed hard, his eyes glazed with unshed tears from emotion and the ache in his skull.

"Time to call it a night, Danny." Crane stood up, his hand resting lightly on the back of Daniel's head, hoping the simple gesture could somehow absorb his brother's pain. Feeling a little foolish for the thought he pulled the prescription bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Daniel. "Hang on; I'll get you some water."

Crane ruffled his brother's hair before heading for the bathroom and filling the water glass. Times like these he wished Adam had learned to be a little more tactful and lot more restrained when dealing with the boys. They needed a supportive shoulder first, discipline later. Something Adam usually got backwards.

"Never thought of Adam as anything but an adult." Daniel's strained voice greeted him as he stepped back inside the door. "A big brother…a dad." Daniel studied his fidgeting hands before finishing his thought. "He gave up a lot because of us, huh?"

Ah, hell. He couldn't help but feel he'd just added another mental burden and the pain behind Daniel's words tore at Crane's heart. Not that he hadn't often thought the same thing, but he'd never wanted Daniel or the others to feel guilty for something that was out of their control. Something that Adam had told him many times he had never regretted for a second.

"He did." Crane said. "But he'd be the first to tell you it was worth it; that he wouldn't have had it any other way. Just understand he gets bent out of shape when he's scared or worried because he cares so much."

"I know." Daniel said.

"You should…you're just like him." Crane grinned. "Heard a grumble or two from the squirts that you get a little bossy and over-bearing when you're stressed."

"I am not that bad." Daniel protested softly.

"Uh, yeah you are. But your heart's always in the right place." Crane laughed. "And so is Adam's."

"I know that too." Daniel said, a weak smile unsuccessful in hiding the pain etched on his face.

"Good. Here, take your meds and get some sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"Great." Daniel groaned, swallowing the pills and easing back onto the pillow. "I will not be responsible for the names I call you."

Crane smiled and threw the blanket over his brother. "That's okay, I can always send Brian." He patted Daniel's covered leg and made his way to the door, turning off the light and pulling the door almost shut.

"Crane."

"Yeah?" Crane said, sticking his head through the crack in the door.

"Thanks." Daniel said softly.

"Anytime, kid. Get some sleep." Crane replied. He wondered just exactly what Daniel was thanking him for, but it really didn't matter. The important thing was both his little brothers were home and safe at least for another night.

Crane wanted nothing more than to be able to crawl into bed, sink into his wonderful pillow and close his weary eyes; but not yet. He let out a deep breath as he hit the last step and joined the controlled chaos that was his family. Yeah, he was beyond tired, but he needed to be among them more than he needed rest. Dealing with a crisis alone had never been the McFadden way. A strong reliance on each other had been ingrained into all of them and Crane realized tonight how much he counted on his brothers. How much just knowing everyone was nearby could soothe his rattled nerves.

"Hannah saved us some roast beef; want me to fix you a plate?" Brian called out from the kitchen as Crane plopped on the couch next to a dozing Ford.

"Nah, thanks. I'll grab something later." Crane said, his eyes fixed on Adam, wondering if their confrontation was about to continue or be swept aside.

"I know what you're gonna say." Adam started before Crane had a chance to ask. "I'm sorry, okay."

"You couldn't even wait five minutes could you?" Crane kept his voice low, not wanting to invite any other family members into the conversation. "Danny's hurt, he could have died and all you can do is kick him while he's down?"

Crane knew he was being unfair, but maybe a little taste of his own medicine might give Adam a little perspective. The expression of shock and remorse reflected in Adam's eyes told him he'd hit home. Crane didn't have the heart to reveal the kid didn't even remember what had happened. At least not yet.

"You're right." Adam dropped his head and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have blown up like that, but I wanted him to know this was serious. That 'sorry' wouldn't have brought him or Guthrie back."

"I think he's fully aware of the severity, you didn't have to add to his guilt." Crane snapped.

Adam nodded, his eyes downcast and full of regret.

Any residual anger Crane might have carried downstairs disappeared. Crane understood Adam's point. He really did. He realized how much the fact that Adam couldn't always control what might happen to one of them and it tore him up. Hell, it upset Crane too. Short of keeping the boys under lock and key there wasn't much any of them could do to ensure their safety every minute of the day. Life didn't work that way; something they'd all learned way too early.

"I swear, these guys are gonna give me a heart attack before I'm thirty."

"We can get pacemakers together." Crane grinned and leaned forward to slap Adam's knee. "Maybe they'll give us a two for one deal."

"Maybe we should start saving up."

Crane was grateful Adam had calmed down enough for his sarcasm to surface again. He just hoped Daniel didn't let his big brother's words dig in too deep. "So anybody say what happened?"

"Before or after the barn burned to the ground?" Adam sighed.

"Huh?" Crane asked.

"After you guys left, Chet and I got into a heated discussion that nearly sparked a whole other fire."

The admission didn't surprise Crane. At all. Adam was hell on wheels when he got riled, and ten-times more volatile when you added a hefty dose of fear in the mix. "As I suspected." Crane laughed softly. "But did Guthrie tell you what happened to cause all of this?"

"Nope. He was pretty shook up. Besides, kid stuck to Hannah like a newborn calf to its momma. She wouldn't let me grill the pipsqueak." A hint of hurt and annoyance hovered in his flippant words.

Something else that didn't shock Crane. Guthrie had watched the rest of his brothers deal with Adam his whole life. Lesson one was to steer clear when he was in a mood; using Hannah as a human shield was something he picked up soon after she arrived. Smart kid.

"Not important right now anyway. They're both safe and relatively unscathed." Crane said, fighting to keep his eyelids open.

"This time." Adam said under his breath.

"All that matters for today." Crane said, a yawn finally confirming his body's insistence for sleep despite the overdose of caffeine in his system.

"Yeah. You're right." Adam said, standing and stretching his back. "Get some rest, you look like shit."

Crane smirked. "Thank you for noticing, but I've got a little brother to wake up in a couple hours."

"I'll do it." Adam said. "And I'll be nice…promise."

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

**Heat**

**Author's notes:** Thanks again for all the reviews! This is another short one but I didn't want you to wait any longer. Besides, since it's Roger Wilson's birthday today, I thought I should post in his honor. Thanks again to May for her input and patience.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Adam rubbed his gritty eyes and glanced at the clock. Again. Tonight had been a long chain of waiting and worrying and Adam was wiped out. That kind of strain didn't sit well with a body used to getting up with the sun and in bed before ten o'clock. Hannah and the boys had long since turned in and Brian had conked out thirty minutes ago. Adam should have just set his alarm and caught a nap, but his thoughts were on overdrive. Sleep and anxiety were definitely not a cohesive mix.

The dull throb in his temples resumed as the memory of Daniel lying half-conscious on the ground resurfaced. That paralyzing fear of another loss seizing his heart. Then witnessing that same brother out of control, confused and determined to run head-long into a wall of flames, well, that almost finished Adam off.

He sighed, his mind returning to the endless loop of thoughts plaguing him. They had settled into a nice routine, up early, breakfast, school or work, dinner, family time and off to bed. Then up the next day to do it all over again with little variation. It hadn't taken a lot to let himself get lulled into the everyday normalcy, assuming everything and everyone they had today would still be there in the morning. He had let himself take for granted the harsh fact that those mundane aspects of life could be forever altered in a moment. Had he already lost the lesson they'd all had to learn ten years ago?

Adam said a sincere 'thank you' for the hundredth time that there was no tragedy this day. That at least for tonight he could be grateful to still have all his brothers.

The familiar toll of the mantle clock signaled the end of his wait and Adam pulled himself off the cushions. He made his way up the stairs pausing to look in on the younger boys before pushing open the door to Daniel and Crane's room. Adam switched on the lamp and eased himself on the edge of Daniel's bed, trying not to startle him. Crane lay draped across the opposite bed as if he'd barely managed to get his boots off before passing out. No worries about waking him.

Adam laid a hand on Daniel's chest, the steady rise and fall beneath his touch reigniting his gratitude. Angry neighbors and a hospital bill he could deal with, losing any more of his family would be unfathomable.

He fought the urge to let Daniel sleep a little longer; the kid looked more out of it than Crane. But concussions weren't something to be taken lightly and as relaxed as he seemed, Adam had to be sure his little brother was only sleeping.

He patted Daniel's side. "Hey, buddy."

The kid didn't budge.

"C'mon, Daniel, open your eyes." Adam said, a little louder this time, shaking Daniel's shoulder hard.

When Daniel still didn't respond Adam felt a jolt of terror. What if the scans and the tests were wrong and the kid had slipped into a coma while his guardian was wasting time downstairs? Adam grabbed Daniel's face in both hands, calling out his name again and almost lifting him off the pillow.

Daniel's lids broke, his eyes mirroring the same panic and confusion that Adam felt. "What, what's wrong?"

Relief flooded Adam's heart and he laughed, smoothing Daniel's hair from his face in a nervous rhythm. "It's okay, kid. You just scared me there for a minute."

"Is it morning?" Daniel's voice cracked and a deep cough rattled from his lungs as he struggled to sit up.

"No, sorry, kid. We're supposed to wake you every coupla hours, make sure you're all right." Adam's voice trembled, the erratic thump in his chest starting to settle into a normal beat.

"Oh." Daniel said, cautiously fingering the crumpled bandage on his head. "I'm okay. I think."

Adam doubted that. The bruises scattered along Daniel's body and the pain induced groans as Adam helped him sit against the headboard were proof enough. Adam stuffed an extra pillow behind the kid's back and started with the simple questions on the discharge sheet. Did he know his name, what state he lived in, who was the president? Adam didn't mind Daniel's exasperation at the process; it just proved as much as the correct answers that little brother would be fine.

Then why did Adam still have this queasy burning in his stomach?

"Okay, so your brain's working, but how do you feel?"

Daniel eyed him suspiciously and Adam didn't exactly blame him.

"Like total shit."

Yeah, Adam deserved that. He felt like an ogre for his earlier outburst. It didn't matter what had lured the boys into that barn, Adam knew Daniel would never put Guthrie in harm's way, not purposely.

"That's what I thought." Adam said, ruffling the kid's hair. "You go back to sleep, we'll talk when you're feeling better."

Adam started toward the door, then turned back and sat to face him. He needed to apologize or at the very least make sure Daniel knew he wasn't upset with him. For both their sakes.

"Daniel, I'm not mad at you."

The relieved expression on Daniel's face increased Adam's guilt. Sometimes he forgot how harsh he could be when his adrenaline kicked in.

"But seeing you laying in the dirt and that damn barn on fire, well, it scared the daylights out of me." Adam said.

"Adam, I don't…" Daniel tripped over the words then fell silent.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of excitement, kiddo." Adam continued, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"What were you two doing out there? You know that place is off limits."

The words ejected from his mouth before he could stop them. Even in the dim light Adam could see the hurt and realized his tone came out more accusatory than he'd meant. He paused, taking care to temper his words. "I'm not jumping on you; I just want to know what happened."

"I don't…" Daniel cracked and his eyes shone with unshed tears. He looked so lost and so miserable, Adam's heart sunk.

Adam swallowed the urge to press him for more details. The pain etched on Daniel's face told him now was not the time.

Crane's words echoed in his head. 'All that matters for today'. His family was whole and safe. He could set aside the anger and the authoritative guise he let dictate his life long enough to be Daniel's brother and friend.

"No, I'm sorry. We can talk later." Adam cupped his hand around Daniel's neck and pulled him to his chest. "I'm just relieved you're okay."

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

**Heat**

**Author's notes: **Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement for my first 7B story. Your comments have kept me plugging away at this little piece of self-indulgent fluff. Thanks again to May for pushing, threatening, and motivating me to finish this! I have a bigger, more in depth story in the works and I promise that one has a plot. LOL Thanks again, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Crane shut off the alarm and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. Five in the morning wasn't abnormally early for a rancher, but usually it was after a good night's sleep. Between members of the family coming in and out and Daniel's fitful tossing Crane hadn't gotten much of that. He'd gotten up more than a few times to quiet his brother back into a restless sleep.

Daniel had always processed problems in his dreams. Nightmares became an almost nightly ordeal for him for a good year after their parents died. Crane figured the emotional toll was too much for an eight-year-old to handle outright, so his anxieties would emerge in sleep. As time passed and the shock of that tragedy faded into the background, the nightmares dwindled until they'd become almost non-existent. Until the mine collapse a few months ago. And then tonight. Crane should have been used to it, but it still shook him to hear his brother fighting those demons in the middle of the night.

Crane let out a long sigh as his eyes adjusted to the morning light making its way past the curtains. He could see Daniel sleeping peacefully and a pang of guilt ran through him for having to disturb that rest once again. He was sure Daniel had definitely had enough of being roused and interrogated every two hours.

Slowly pulling himself from the mattress, Crane stretched the kinks out of his back and ran a hand through his hair, preparing himself for kicking the hornet's nest. He should have reveled in the irony of being the one to startle his little brother awake in the wee hours of the morning for a change. Often Daniel would feel the need to vent or boast about one of his late night adventures and Crane was always his main target. That Crane was unconscious wasn't a deterrent. Yep, getting pounced on at 3:00 a.m. deserved payback, but Crane couldn't help feeling bad considering the circumstances.

"Daniel." Crane said, patting his brother lightly in the stomach. "Wake up, buddy."

As he suspected, Daniel wasn't exactly receptive to the idea. "Go away." Daniel shoved off the touch and attempted to roll away.

"C'mon kid, doctor's orders." Crane gently pinned Daniel's shoulder against the mattress.

Daniel let out a frustrated groan, blinking hard and not trying to disguise the scowl etched in his face. Crane waited, letting him get his bearings, but he was eager to assess his brother's condition.

"Just a few questions and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"My name is Daniel McFadden, I'm 18, I live in Murphys California and I have six brothers. One of whom is getting on my last nerve."

Crane laughed softly. "Well at least you've retained that wicked wit."

"I'm fine, just let me sleep." Daniel snapped; his voice strained.

Crane considered it, but he wanted to check the kid over a bit first.

"Not yet, little brother." Crane countered. He caught the flash of a middle finger and grinned. Defiance was a good sign.

Daniel struggled to sit up, his face contorting and his eyes pinched as an 'oh, crap' hissed past his lips. Crane winced in sympathy. He'd been so concerned about Daniel's head injury he'd almost forgotten about the swollen knee and the bruises swathing his body.

"Wait a minute." Crane helped his brother position himself against the headboard, Daniel's heavy breathing and soft moans letting him know the kid was sore as hell.

"Sorry." Crane eased onto the mattress next to Daniel and guided the kid's face around to get a better look. A vibrant purple and orange bruise crept from the edges of the crumpled bandage adhered to his temple and this time Crane cringed. His fingers automatically touching the goose egg on his brother's head. "Wow, that's impressive. Hurts like hell, don't it?"

He knew the response before the words finished tumbling out. Daniel shoved his hand away and leaned back. "You think? Geesh, Crane, that has to be the stupidest question I've had all night."

With four little brothers, Crane had experience dealing with whining and petulance, just not normally from Daniel. The kid usually reserved that charming conduct for their eldest. Of course Crane had his own arsenal of behavior modifiers depending on the brother and the situation. This instance would require a little contrition served with a hint of guilt.

"You're right, it was. Sorry, I guess I need to work on my concerned and sympathetic responses."

Daniel's eyes clouded and he sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a colossal pain in the ass, huh?"

Crane grinned and tapped his brother's good knee. "That's okay; at least it's a Daniel I recognize."

Daniel feigned annoyance. "Told you I was fine."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Crane couldn't deny his brother seemed coherent, sharp even considering the night he'd had. He didn't see the need to annoy Daniel further with the same redundant script. "Just take your meds and you can go back to sleep."

Crane stood, handing Daniel the water glass on the nightstand and shook a couple of tablets into Daniel's shaky palm. A flash of panic reflected in his eyes as he furrowed his brow and looked up at Crane. "Guthrie? Is he…"

"He's perfectly all right, I promise." Crane interrupted. "You still don't remember?"

"No." Daniel sighed and shut his eyes tight. "Crane, why can't I remember?"

"Hey, don't worry about it right now." Crane squeezed the back of Daniel's neck. He felt for the kid; confusion and pain were a rough combination. He needed to divert Daniel's attention before it all overwhelmed him.

"Go on, take those." Crane motioned toward the drugs in Daniel's hand. "I know you need something stronger, but that head injury side-lined you to plain ole Tylenol. Might at least take the edge off a bit."

Daniel took the pills without complaint and handed back the glass. "Thanks, Crane."

Before Crane had a chance to answer the door creaked open and Guthrie poked his head inside. "I heard you guys talking."

Crane motioned for him to come in and Guthrie scrambled onto the mattress and flopped beside his brother. Daniel seemed a bit stunned, staring at the kid as if he couldn't believe he was really there. Maybe seeing firsthand that Guthrie was all right would calm the nightmares for a while.

The shock wore off quickly and Daniel reached for his youngest brother, his face breaking into a warm grin. "C'mere."

Guthrie didn't need coaxing and fell into Daniel's waiting embrace, his enthusiasm eliciting a deep cough and a painful grunt from their recovering sibling.

"Whoa, easy there, killer." Crane warned Guthrie, his worry dissipating as Daniel recovered and returned the kid's fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Guth." Daniel reluctantly let go, holding Guthrie at arm's length and studying him again. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?"

Daniel cleared his throat and nodded. His eyes remained riveted on Guthrie, but Crane noticed the wince of pain at the movement. "I'm sorry, buddy."

The hitch in Daniel's voice stabbed at Crane's heart. Although he could sense his brother's relief, he also heard the unmistakable tinge of guilt. Even though he had no memory of what happened yesterday Adam's words had struck deep and he had accepted full blame.

Guthrie said, "Why? You were just stickin' up for me; it was Bobby and Ricky that set the barn on fire."

Daniel looked up at Crane, his expression bewildered and full of questions.

"What happened, Guthrie?" Crane asked since Daniel hadn't yet found the words. "What were the Lancaster boys doing there?"

"I saw them sneaking into Mr. Watson's old barn. I told them not to mess around in there but they laughed and took off with my stuff. I didn't know they were smoking in there, honest, Crane. I just wanted to get my books back so Adam wouldn't get mad."

Daniel squinted hard, fighting back the headache Crane knew was growing in the kid's skull.

"Remember, Daniel?" Guthrie continued. "They ran off like scared rabbits when we got there, but then you fell through the loft. I thought you were gonna die."

Guthrie's voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes as he verbalized his fears. Daniel pulled him in for another hug. "I didn't, buddy. We didn't. "

Suddenly Crane felt like an intruder and edged toward the doorway. "You two hang tight, I'll make us some breakfast before I pass out over here."

Daniel nodded and Crane slipped into the hallway. He wasn't kidding about being hungry, but now that he had a little more info he planned to make sure Adam knew none of this was Daniel's fault.

* * *

It had taken a few seconds for Daniel to process the rush of emotions overwhelming him. Relief, elation and gratitude flooded his heart as Guthrie jumped onto the bed beside him. It wasn't that he thought his brothers were lying, but the darkness haunting his dreams throughout the night had shaken his confidence. The visions had been indistinct, but tragic and seeing the kid right in front of him seemed to lift the load of dread. Unshed tears blurred his vision and he tried to blink them away before either brother could notice.

"C'mere." The simple invitation was all it took for Guthrie to pounce. Daniel didn't have time to brace for the impact and it nearly knocked the breath out of him, but that didn't matter. The flesh and blood reality of his baby brother pressed against him trumped any physical pain.

Daniel grasped Guthrie's shoulders, making sure the boy was truly all right. The fear that had held him captive throughout the night bubbled in his throat as he choked out an apology. He could hear Guthrie talking, but his brain seemed to take its sweet time processing the information. The kid's words fell into order causing fragments of memory to rush past him like a movie in fast-forward. Still the images were a random mess. It didn't help that the pounding in his temples continued to beat out a rhythm that would have made John Bonham proud.

"…I thought you were gonna die." The kid's plea broke through the rush of visions and pain swirling in Daniel's head and he forced himself to focus. The devastated look in his little brother's eyes tore at him and he pulled Guthrie tight into his chest.

"I didn't, buddy. We didn't."

Daniel's memory might be full of holes, but he finally grasped the most important part. That Guthrie and he could have died last night. Thank God they didn't.

He looked up at Crane, his brother's features reflecting the same sentiment. Crane smiled then said something about breakfast before disappearing into the hallway.

Guthrie pulled back, frowning. "I left my coat in the barn."

Daniel grinned. Leave it to Guthrie to reduce the trauma and emotion of the night into a twelve-year-old's perspective.

"I don't think Adam's gonna care."

"But it was yours."

It took a moment but Daniel remembered which jacket Guthrie meant. "The denim one with holes in the pockets? Shoot, Guthrie, that thing needed burning three brothers ago."

Guthrie laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Guthrie, you know better than to pester your brother."

Daniel jerked at the sound of Adam's voice, his breath catching in his throat and a wave of dizziness making his vision blur. Damn, those dreams had made him jumpy. He was pretty sure Adam wasn't going to start in on him again, accusing him of something he didn't remember doing and maybe didn't want to remember. Still his nerves were on edge and having any kind of 'talk' was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"I was worried about Daniel." Guthrie said, positioning himself between his brothers. Daniel felt his cheeks flush at the kid's protectiveness although it didn't surprise him. They were all defensive of each other, even amongst themselves.

"So was I, kiddo." Adam said, smiling and motioning for Guthrie to get up. "How about you go help with breakfast so I can talk to Daniel."

Oh great. He was really not up for this.

Guthrie hesitated; looking to him for permission and Daniel winked and motioned for him to go ahead. No need for Guthrie to be dragged into whatever this might turn into. Daniel ruffled his brother's hair and gently pushed him off the bed.

"Make sure Crane doesn't eat all the bacon before we get a stab at it, okay?"

Guthrie chewed at his lip then turned to Adam. "Don't yell at him, Adam."

Daniel choked back a laugh at the shell-shocked expression. Adam recovered quickly, swatting Guthrie on the seat of his pants as he slipped past him.

"I won't, but I might be yelling at you later!" Adam called out as Guthrie scurried toward the stairs.

The twinkle in Adam's eye let Daniel relax a bit. Chances were if he was going to chew his head off he sure wouldn't be this calm.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

Daniel didn't mention the distracting throb in his temple, the unrelenting dizziness or the constant ache in every muscle and joint in his body. He didn't think bringing up his frailties would strengthen Adam's confidence in him. After all, didn't his guardian so much as admit he still considered him a child? He didn't want Adam to see him as a whiny baby too.

Adam acknowledged his response with a raised eyebrow, but hesitated just inside the doorway, as if he hadn't quite made up his mind whether he wanted to come in. "Crane told me what happened."

_Good, maybe you can enlighten me. _

Despite Guthrie's verdict that he wasn't to blame, Daniel remained unconvinced. Adam's eyes were soft, downcast and unmistakably contrite.

"I owe you an apology, kid." Adam moved beyond the door frame, ending up on the bed facing him. "I jumped the gun…again. I shoulda kept my mouth shut, let you have your say. I'm really sorry."

Daniel could tell his brother meant it.

"That's all right."

Daniel meant it too. He and Adam clashed more often than not these days and sometimes he just needed to remind himself it was based in concern, not animosity. This time he didn't have to. Daniel could feel the sincerity in Adam's words.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't remember?"

Daniel shrugged; the annoying cough an unexpected cover for his lack of words. He didn't exactly want to confess that Adam's immediate reaction had cut deep. And he certainly didn't want to rehash those initial feelings of hurt and anger.

"Guthrie said you'd gone to help him get his books back from 'some mean kids from school'. Any of that ring a bell?"

Daniel pushed past the ache in his skull, searching for any familiarity in Adam's words. Instead, vivid images of fire, fear and chaos whirled in an endless loop. He could feel the heat, hear the panic in Guthrie's voice and sense the overwhelming helplessness. Despite Guthrie's explanation, Daniel remembered nothing about how or why he ended up at Watson's barn, only that Adam believed his actions had nearly cost Guthrie his life. Recalling the details wouldn't make a hell of a lot of difference now.

He gulped in air, finally coming aware that he had been holding his breath. Daniel's heart hammered painfully against his chest and his entire body shook from the inside out as he clutched the quilt, trying to hide the tremble in his hands. The worried expression on Adam's face told Daniel he had failed at that too.

* * *

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Adam gripped Daniel's shoulders, squeezing gently until the kid's glazed eyes met his. "It's all right."

Daniel's eyes were squinted and shadowed with dark circles from the headache Adam suspected still lingered. Empathy and guilt overwhelmed Adam and he pulled Daniel tight against his chest, the kid's trembling body vibrating in his arms.

Daniel choked back another cough, unsuccessfully masking the subtle hitch in his confession. "I almost got Guthrie killed."

The residual fear and culpability hanging in those words sucked the air right out of Adam's lungs. Damn, how could he have been so wrong? Crane was right; Daniel's self-recrimination had stemmed more from his big brother's first reaction than what actually happened at the ill-fated barn.

It ripped Adam apart when any of his brothers were in pain, especially when he was responsible for a lion's share of that suffering. The thought of their confrontation last night made Adam ill. He had never stopped to consider that Daniel too had been hurt and traumatized and that a fear-stoked tirade was the last thing the kid needed. Hell, Daniel couldn't have defended himself if he'd wanted to.

"No, Daniel." Adam took a deep breath, unsure of exactly how to set things right. "This was not your fault, believe me."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said, okay? I was a complete idiot last night." Adam pulled back and cupped Daniel's face in his palm. "And I never meant to blame you."

Daniel's eyes were wet with unshed tears as he shook his head. "He's just a kid; I should have taken care of him." His hoarse voice held more than a hint of guilt, despite Adam's best efforts to relieve him of that burden.

"You were just sticking up for your brother."

A vision flashed through Adam's mind; his parents' beaming faces as they introduced him to this baby brother. The overwhelming protectiveness that he felt for all his siblings flooding through him as he cradled a so much younger Daniel. That the lesson instilled in all of them that family was to be treasured and protected. That family was everything.

"Like you were supposed to." Adam finished.

The irony of the situation punched Adam square in the gut. In the heat of the moment fear had made him as much of a bully to Daniel as those kids had been to Guthrie. Maybe more so since Adam was supposed to be his safety net, his protector. His family.

"Danny, I'm the one that needs to stop acting like a child. You prove yourself around here every day and I'm sorry I forget to tell you that sometimes."

Daniel dropped his head sheepishly, but the sparkle in his dark blue eyes gave Adam hope. At least he'd made some leeway in the apology department, now he just needed his stubborn kid brother to realize he wasn't the one in the wrong here.

"I also say things before I think. I apparently have a terminal case of 'foot in mouth disease' as Crane pointed out."

Daniel laughed at that one. That silly, high-pitched giggle that always made Adam smile in spite of himself. Apparently Daniel had heard that reference before, probably from the same brother.

"I think we all have that." Daniel confessed; his voice dropping low as the brief burst of adrenaline dwindled.

"Yeah, can't fight heredity." Adam said, his tone growing serious again. "You know it's hard for me not to see you as the hyper little runt always begging to ride with the big boys, then refusing to go to bed without being tucked in."

Daniel blushed. "That was a long time ago, Adam. I'm not that kid anymore."

Adam wanted to tell him he'd always be that kid.

That his responsibility to his brothers would last his lifetime. Although that truth had been brought home many times, it was almost surreal to realize he had been a father to the youngest four longer than their actual parents. And as much as he protested when the boys called him 'dad', the title evoked a sense of satisfaction, of purpose and he reveled in the deep meaning and emotion attached to it.

Another memory popped into his head. The night of senior prom. His mom fussing with his tie as tears welled in her soft eyes. He remembered how defensive he'd been when she called him her baby. The sentiment appalled him and he'd rolled his eyes when she kissed his forehead. "I don't care how big you think you are; you'll always be my baby." At the time Adam thought she was being ridiculously overdramatic.

He got it now.

"I know, Danny, but you've grown up too fast. You've got to give this old man a break, let my brain catch up to reality. Okay?"

"Okay. Sure." Daniel sounded amused, but sincere.

Any other time Daniel would have pounced on the chance to rag him about getting old and feeble minded. Ten years of raising these guys had taught Adam to read between the lines. One look at the kid's pale face and squinted eyes spoke louder than words and kicked his paternal instincts into gear.

"C'mon, lay down, I'll bring your breakfast later." Adam helped Daniel lie flat, carefully stuffing the extra pillow under his knee. Daniel winced then stiffened at the movement. "Damn, kid, I've seen buzzards pass up carcasses that looked healthier than you."

Adam hoped Daniel would remember this conversation. It might come in handy the next time they butted heads. And knowing his little brother…and himself, Adam was pretty sure there would be a next time.

It came with the territory.

"We good?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Daniel grinned up at him, his eyes shutting as he settled his head on the pillow. "We're good."

Without thinking, Adam reached for the quilt lumped at the foot of the bed and spread it across Daniel's body. The act so natural it didn't register until too late exactly what he was doing.

"Geesh, Adam," Daniel's eyes flew open, his voice irritated. "Didn't we just cover this?"

"Hey, just give me this one. For old time's sake?"

Daniel rolled his eyes before closing them again and Adam laughed. Mom would have smacked him then planted a kiss on his cheek too, but Adam wasn't about to push any more boundaries.

"Go to sleep." Adam said instead, ruffling Daniel's hair and turning off the lamp.

"Hey." Daniel called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, Dad." Daniel teased.

The kid sounded wrung out, but to Adam those would be the sweetest words he'd hear all day.

The End


End file.
